


Hot Tub Action

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the hot tub picture from the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> July Challenge. It's not an official entry because I bet most people will have no idea what I'm talking about. This is what happens when you play the Sims 2 all weekend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Action

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the hot tub picture from the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) July Challenge. It's not an official entry because I bet most people will have no idea what I'm talking about. This is what happens when you play the Sims 2 all weekend.

The man looked suggestively at his partner and ran a finger teasingly down his arm. After a brief pause the other man leapt forward, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him under the hot, bubbling water. The pair tumbled and splashed, dove under and surged up. They laughed, barked and finally clasping hands sighed in pleasure, finishing up cuddling in a corner.

"And why did you want me to see that, Sean?"

"It's funny. And look, I made the Sims look like us."

Viggo stared at his beautiful Englishman, shook his head and walked back in to his studio.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
